the_north_western_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady
Lady is a small, Victorian-styled tank engine who serves as the guardian of The Magic Railroad, using her magic to keep the worlds of Shining Time and Sodor alive. She is owned and protected by Burnett Stone, her driver. Biography Lady once came to the Island of Sodor a long time ago, when she was found by Diesel 10, an evil diesel engine who wanted to destroy her. Lady and Burnett Stone both ran away from Diesel 10, but during the chase, Burnett used up all her coal and made her go too fast, causing Diesel 10 to catch up and crash her. Lady was taken back to Muffle Mountain and stored inside Burnett's workshop, where he spent years desperately trying to restore her to working order, but he did not have the right coal to make her steam. Years later, Lady was still out of service, and without her, the Magic Railroad began to lose its magic. That all changed when Lily, Burnett's granddaughter, and Thomas brought a truck of coal from Sodor to Muffle Mountain, which proved to be the coal necessary to make her steam. Lady came back to life and returned to Sodor, where she was once again chased by Diesel 10. Lady, Burnett and Thomas successfully managed to escape Diesel 10, and she gave the Conductor Family the Gold Dust they needed. When the steam and diesel engines were facing a fallout, Lady and Rusty both appeared in a dream of Thomas'. She told him how to resolve the conflict between the two kinds of engines, by working together regardless of their differences. Personality Lady is a very special engine who holds the secret to the Magic Railroad. When she moves along the rails, she spreads Gold Dust with her special powers. She has been known to help Thomas and his friends, when there is no one else to turn to. Technical Details Basis Lady is a freelance design, with no real known locomotive prototype. However, her design does bear some resemblance to the GWR 101 Class, and the 3½ gauge LBSC Tich 0-4-0 side tank locomotive, as well as the Liverpool Overhead Railway's Kitson-built ex-West Lancashire Railway well tank "Lively Polly". One of Lady's concept art images depicts her as a 2-2-2, resembling Gazelle, a Dodman & Co 0-4-2 Well Tank locomotive from the Shropshire & Montgomeryshire Railway. David Eves originally intended Lady to be based on the GWR 3031 Class. However, Britt Allcroft wanted her to be a small engine.2 Coincidentally, the Hornby Emily was manufactured using a repainted GWR 3031 Class.3 Livery Lady is painted red-violet with gold head lamps on her front footplate, tail lamp, gold buffers, smokebox, funnel top, dome, whistle, side rods, lining and her name on each side in gold. She is also painted a very dark purple on her cab roof, lower funnel section and her footplate. Trivia * In the North Western adventures,the episode "Affection", Lady hasn't have a face in the cool beans railway 2, this explains why she is facing off the shot when she was on the turntable when it was turning, and also explains why her first cool beans railway Roblox model uses a lot more during the shots (and can also change faces in 2019). * In Cool Beans Railway 2, Lady can only be spawned once, as an alternative, she is used by Industrial Tank Engine. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Tank Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Dead Category:Standard Gauge Category:Protagonists